Dispensers are known as taught in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,991 to Ophardt, issued Oct. 5, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,238 to Ophardt, issued Mar. 27, 2001 which provide on an under surface of a dispenser a fingerprint reader for engagement by a finger of a user's hand while the user's hand is ready to receive fluid to be dispensed. The present applicant has appreciated that such dispensers suffer the disadvantage is that the fingerprint reader is out of the view of a user rendering it difficult for a user to appreciate where to locate a finger to be read by the reader and difficult to intuitively understand how to use the dispenser.